


The King's Promised Return

by AlwaysIsForever



Category: BBC Merlin, Merlin - Fandom
Genre: Merthur - Freeform, Other, The King's Promised Return
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2014-06-05
Packaged: 2018-02-03 13:46:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1746824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlwaysIsForever/pseuds/AlwaysIsForever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The King is long gone. Only Merlin waits for his return. On the shores of Avalon the great sorcerer waits for his friend whom he deeply misses. He has waited for centuries until one day the King makes his promised return, whilst the world is in great peril.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The King's Promised Return

I stand upon the eroded shores of the land I laid my friend to rest. With each century he grew further and further away from me. All that is seen of the island is trees, many trees. No mortal man knows of what lies there. The ground beneath my feet has long changed, what was once grass and dirt, now concrete, nothing of what once lay here still lies. If I stand with my back toward the island I am faced with masses of lights. The once forest now ridden with money making buildings. It's a terrible shame, but I know my King will one day return to put it right. 

I have not seen Kilgharrah since the day he told me Arthur would return when the time was right, but I feel he's still alive. I expect he's hiding somewhere until I call him once again. I haven't needed him since. One day I expect I will, that will be the day a Pendragon will rule once again. 

There are many legends which talk about King Arthur and I. Few mention the Great Dragon. Few mention the truth. Yet they all say the truth, The truth that King Arthur will one day return. I have never told anyone in this land my true identity, I fear I will be mocked or laughed at for being crazy. I am already thought of as crazy, but I will not move from my place. I have sat here for thousands of years and I will continue to until I see a figure in chain mail, armour and a red cape emerge from that island. Then I will stand and cheer for my King will have returned. What a glorious day that will be. I will be able to use my magic without having to hide it. We will be able to rule the new kingdoms together. 

But for now... I wait.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! Sorry it's short, chapters will get longer I promise.   
> Since this is my first Merlin fanfic feedback would be greatly appreciated :)


End file.
